The Death of Bunnysama
by The Magic Pickle Fairy
Summary: When light conversation becomes a daring action. The Kougaji team plans to destroy Dr. Ni's rabbit once and for all. But will they be able to put Bunnysama to it's grave? Read and Find out.


Disclaimer: Like many other Fanfiction writers, I do not own any characters or settings of this story. All content belongs to Kazuya Minekura. I just made up the story.

_**The Death of Bunny-sama**_

Kougaji and Dokugakuji walked around the castle. Kougaji put his hands on his head and asked, "Do you know what really ticks me off?"

"What?" asked Dokugakuji.

"That stupid rabbit of Dr. Ni's," Kougaji answered, "sometimes I feel like I want to rip its little head off."

Dokugakuji was not surprised by this. He also had a hidden desire to rip that rabbit's head off too. He just nodded in agreement. But just then Lirin skipped by, with her usual cheerful self, "hi big brother." Kougaji patted his little half-sister on the head. If there is one thing he doesn't hate, it's his little sister. But then she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Great, the one thing that all big siblings hate is that question. But Lirin might agree with him on what they are talking about, "We are talking about the rabbit that belongs to Dr. Ni."

"Oh you mean that rabbit? That belongs to that creepy doctor?" asked Lirin. Both Dokugakuji and Kougaji nodded their heads. "Man I really want to punch that thing, and bite it and kick it in the—

"Are you talking about my rabbit?" asked a voice that is obviously Dr. Ni's. The three's faces turned green and sweat dropped. Because this is an anime and I have rights to make them sweat drop. None of them answered and ran away. They sure hope he didn't hear a thing that they said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That night Kougaji couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about that rabbit. So he got out of bed and put on black clothing. He opened the door of his room and looked both ways as if he was about to J walk across an empty street. He looked right, nothing was there, then he looked left and he saw something. But he kept calm, "who is there?" he asked.

"It's me big brother," said a voice, it has to be Lirin since she is his little sister.

"I'm sorry Kougaji," said another voice, "but Lirin couldn't sleep unless if she destroys Dr. Ni's rabbit." The voice sounded like Yaone's

"I'm doing the same thing," whispered Kougaji.

"This is a huge coincidence," Yaone observed, "never knew that you would want to destroy the rabbit too."

"Then lets team up," Lirin said with a loud whisper. Yaone and Kougaji shrugged and nodded. They sneaked across the castle to the doctors' rooms. There is one with a sign on it that says, 'Ni,' on it. They opened the door to see Dr. Ni sleeping. His rabbit was on the bed stand. By the bed stand is someone else. Lirin light a match to see who it was. It was only Dokugakuji with his sword drawn.

"Die."

Then he did the predictable, he sliced the rabbit into little pieces.

"HEY," Lirin and Kougaji scream at the same time, "we wanted to destroy that rabbit!"

But the screams of the siblings woke Dr. Ni up. He rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses and got out of bed slipping on his rabbit slippers as you have seen in the Manga. He looked at the Kougaji team then at his bed stand. He was not surprised at all surprisingly enough. "You thought you could destroy Bunny-sama?" Dr. Ni asked with a creepy smile. The four were as scared as ever. Especially since Dr. Ni didn't react the way they thought he would react. He just walked over to a closet in his room and opened it. In side the closet were a million rows of the same rabbit that Dr. Ni always carries. He took one out of the closet.

Everyone was so shocked that they stood still. Okay, maybe not everyone. Lirin wasn't. She took a grenade from her pocket. She then pulled the pin, "Allie oop," she said as she threw the grenade and the closet blew up, "take that, bunnies."

Now that gave Dr. Ni the predictable reaction, his eyes began to tear up, but still trying to be calm. The Kougaji Team just stepped out of Ni's room. They decided to walk back to their rooms.

"So why didn't you use that grenade on the Sanzo Team?" asked Kougaji as they walked.

"Wouldn't it destroy the Mauten Sutra if she does?" asked Yaone.

"Also I don't want to kill badlie," said Lirin.

Kougaji just gave Lirin a strange look, "I think that I will go with Yaone's answer."

Then they all walked to their rooms and hope that no one will give hell about what they just did to all of Dr. Ni's bunnies.

THE END


End file.
